


Temptations of Trouble

by BeautyInChains



Series: Hoppingrove (Chief Harringrove) [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Top Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "Where's your head at, Chief?"Billy's panting hard, flushed and glistening with sweat. His curls are starting to plaster themselves to his forehead and the nape of his neck and Hopper watches as Billy licks his lips, tries to pick the pace back up, but Hopper won't let him. Billy whines."It's here," Hopper says finally, "I'm here."





	Temptations of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been wanting to write Billy/Hopper-centric fic for a while. This one has also been in the works...It's amazing what you can accomplish when you're stuck at home sick. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> Title has been borrowed from AJR's song Weak.

Jim Hopper is not a good man. Not really. Decent, sure, and sworn to uphold the law in this tiny, backwards town. But he has his vices. He likes to eat, and drink, and smoke. He likes to indulge. Sometimes he'll eat 'til he feels like he could puke, sometimes he'll drink until he does. Sometimes he'll hit a joint. Hit it again and again until his throat is raw with it and his voice turns to gravel.

And sometimes he'll end up here. With a lap full of eighteen year old rebellion. With Billy Hargrove riding his cock for all he's worth. And he can't remember the last time he felt this wanted, the last time it felt this fucking good. Billy is hot and tight all over, feels like a vice around Hopper's cock. His nails cut into Hopper's shoulders as he plants his feet on either side of Hopper's hips and lifts himself up only to drop back down with an urgency Hopper hasn't felt in years.

Billy's cock is hard and red and dripping all over as it slaps against his belly on every thrust. He smells like cigarette smoke and spunk and cheap cologne and Hopper is dizzy with it.

"Where's your head at, Chief?" It always surprises him how deep Billy's voice gets when he's like this. Maybe it has something to do with the joint they'd shared beforehand, or the way Billy had literally choked himself on Hopper's dick before climbing into his lap. He grips Billy's hips hard, holds him still . Billy's panting hard, flushed and glistening with sweat. His curls are starting to plaster themselves to his forehead and the nape of his neck and Hopper watches as Billy licks his lips, tries to pick the pace back up, but Hopper won't let him. Billy whines.

"It's here," Hopper says finally, "I'm here."

"Good," Billy grins dangerously, even as he squirms, "Wanna make sure you get your money's worth."

"You're not funny, Hargrove," Hopper growls, pulling Billy down at the same time he thrusts his own hips up, pining Billy onto his dick. Billy throws his head back, caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

"I'm fuckin' hilarious. Now c'mon, put your back into it," Billy murmurs, leaning in just enough to clip Hopper's earlobe with his teeth, " _Daddy_."

And then Hopper is moaning, fingers curling around the backs of Billy's thighs as he lifts him, flips him onto his back, and pins his wrists over his head.

"Jesus Christ," Billy chokes out as Hopper drills him into the couch, the wet slap of skin on sweaty skin mingled with harsh pants and desperate growls. Billy's kiss swollen lips work helplessly, half-formed words catching in his throat.

"There we go," Hopper rasps, "Must be doin' somethin' right if you've stopped runnin' your fuckin' mouth."

"Fuck you," Billy spits, but the heat is lost as his dark lashes flutter, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his jaw drops open.

"No. Fuck you," Hopper replies, releasing Billy's wrists. He grips Billy's calves, hauls his legs up and over his shoulders, folding him in half. Billy cries out, clawing at Hopper's neck and shoulders. Billy feels even tighter like this. Hopper nips at Billy's jaw, mouths at the stubble there.

"That's it," Billy whines, as Hopper fucks in hard and Hopper knows immediately he's hitting it right. His brows furrow as he concentrates on holding that angle; the angle that makes Billy mewl like a fucking kitten.

"You sound this slutty when Steve fucks you?"

"Gonna - _ah_ \- have to watch next time, Daddy."

And that, the thought of Steve bending Billy over and filling him with that huge fucking cock, really works for Hopper. Steve's cock is perfection, long and thick, and goddamn does the kid know how to move his hips.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Billy chokes out.

"I know," Hopper says, dropping his head into the crook of Billy's neck, sinking his teeth in. Hopper can feel the way Billy's cock kicks up against his belly, feel the way Billy goes taut and so fucking tight around him. It takes everything in him not to come when he feels Billy's spunk hit his chest, the kid blows like a fucking geyser.

Hopper's as close as he's been all night but he holds tight until Billy comes down, until Billy locks dark, blown eyes with him and rolls his hips up, "C'mon Daddy, give it up."

Hopper must look like he wants to object, Billy too fucked-out and oversensitive, but Billy just nods and bites down on his lip. Hopper wastes no time in picking the pace back up, chasing his own release, rhythm faltering only once as a familiar voice breaks through the slap of flesh.

"I see you started without me."

There is no resentment in his tone, only desire.

" _Steve_ ," Hopper grunts as he comes, folding in over Billy, Billy mewling as Hopper's cock pulses hot and hard inside him. The floor creaks and Steve is there kneeling next to them, cheeks pinked and eyes wide, lips curved upward. He leans in, pressing a kiss first to Hopper's nose and then to Billy's lips. Billy deepens it quickly and Hopper hisses as Billy's hole clutches at his cock. Steve breaks the kiss with a laugh.

"Hey," Steve murmurs, brushing Billy's damp curls off his forehead.

"Hey," Billy replies, voice hoarse.

Hopper huffs, amused at the exchange between his boys. Steve narrows his eyes playfully at Hopper, "Just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

" _Me_?" Hopper says incredulously, "You know how he gets."

"Yeah, I know," Steve says as Billy waggles his tongue at them before shoving at Hopper's chest.

"Now get off me, Pops, you're crushin' me."

"Am I? Hmm, didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well now I do. I'm hungry, fucked up an appetite. Steve!"

Steve's already hopping up and heading for the phone, "Pizza. I'm on it."

Billy nods toward Steve as Hopper gently untangles them, "Make it up to him later?"

Hopper wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand as he grins, "You bet, sweetheart. Make it way up."


End file.
